


People are still the real monsters

by zoolover12



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: AK and 10k are the main characters, Angry Murphy, Emotional Conflict, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Conflict, Hurt 10K, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Negotiations, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People turned in to weapons, Protectiveness, Some people are Fuck up, Stubborn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unethical Experimentation, Violence, Warren is out for blood, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie aren't the worst thing they face, zona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoolover12/pseuds/zoolover12
Summary: The Collector episode takes a different turn when instead of saving Murphy and 10k, the group only manages to save Murphy.  10k is left with the Collector, who suddenly takes a terrifying interest in him.  Another group finds 10k and helps him back to his group, but not without some scars to remember 10k and the Collector’s time together.  And things just get worse from there.





	1. The new people

AK's Past

_Stop wasting your time at the shooting range and come home. You need to get dressed for the Alton's engagement party._

I disconnect the call and throw my phone back in my bag. I hear it collide with the water bottle but I don’t give a dam if I broke it or not. I aim my Colt Python at the target poster and fire three bullets straight into the head. Imagining that the target poster is your dad might be considered fucked up, but I don't see why.

Scientists say you inherent more genes from your father than you mother. If that's true then either I'm adopted or else my mom cheated on my dad, which is not something new. After all, love was never really a big thing in my family.

PRESENT

AK’s POV

"Did you find anything? Food, water, ammo—anything?" Dave yelled.

Me, Dave, Roy and Sam had been travelling for six days non-stop and food and water were starting to get tight. We needed more ammo too. And gas was .... let's just say it was a fucking miracle that the car was still running.

"No, sorry, the place is as empty as a zombie’s head," I finish, jogging over to join them.  
It didn't seem like Roy or Sam had any luck either, judging by the shadow of disappointment that quickly spread across their faces after I said no, but it wasn't a surprise considering that there were only seven houses and a small grocery store in the area.

"Okay, guys, this is bad. We need supplies and we need it NOW. Any ideas?" Dave said.  
Before anyone could answer, we heard a sound that was all too familiar to us: the sound of a lone zombie heading straight for us. A sight like this would most likely have scared the living shit out of us in the beginning of the apocalypse, but at this point it was nothing more than an ordinary day.

Roy aimed his Glock 29 handgun at the zombie’s head, ready to fire at any moment, but I cut him off. There was no need to waste the ammo. "This one's mine,” I said, not waiting for anyone’s permission. I tightened the grip on my double-edged Haladie knife, one of my favorite weapons for this type of situation, and went straight for the kill, not bothering to play around this time, stabbing it in the head, blood and brain matter spraying all over the place, so he must a been recently turned.

"5,235,"I said, looking down at the thing that once was human, and from what he was wearing had probably been a wealthy businessman of some kind, which only made the kill even more satisfying.

"Nice one, AK,” Roy said. But, seriously, what's the deal with counting how many zombies you kill?"

I turn around, using my bandana to wipe away some of the zombie blood that had gotten on my face. "It has something to do with a bet, and that’s all you need to know for now,” I replied.


	2. The haladie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and the gang are trying to figure out their next move. And some flashback.

_Dave's POV_

AK seemed so satisfied standing there cleaning the blood of the Haladie. That girl had spilled more blood with that weapon than me, Sam and Roy combined. I still remember the day she found it.

**~11 months ago ~**

"And another interesting fact about this city is .....”

“Sam, if you don't shut up it won’t be the zombies that kill you, it will be me," Roy shouted over at the other man. Roy always hated it when Sam started with his interesting facts.

Before the apocalypse Sam had been a history professor at a university. Luckily, he also had six years of medical studies, so he was the closest thing to a doctor you could find these days.

Roy had been a mechanic who had also worked part-time at the local shooting range that AK used to go to when she needed to get away from her father's many social events. And me being her bodyguard, tagging along was my job.

"Shut up both of you. We need to find shelter,” AK said, eyes scanning the horizon. There's an army of Z's headed straight for this city, so unless you boys want a good old-fashioned bloodbath, I suggest you pick up the pace."

Both Roy and Sam knew how little AK valued human life and immediately shut up and started scanning the surrounding area looking for buildings to hide in.

Minutes later I spotted a building. It was a large building with steel bars over the windows and heavy wooden doors, just what we needed.

After securing the front door and all other possible entrances, searching for supplies and eliminating any resident zombies was the next step.

I sent Sam and Roy up to check out the third and fourth floors while AK and I explored the first two. Walking into the first room my question as to why this building was so heavily fortified was answered. On every wall were weapons on display of all kinds from different decades and nations. There were spears and swords and knives and guns a few things I had never seen before.

Some of the weapons were displayed behind glass case. Some had been removed from their wall mountings, probably by people trying to find something to defend themselves with. Personally I preferred guns, as did Roy. Sam was a non-violent person who hated guns and weapons of all kinds. The closest thing to a weapon I’d seen him with was a crowbar. And AK, I don't think there’s a thing she wouldn't be able to turn into a weapon. That girl is deadly and she knows it. With or without the bandana around her eyes.

Looking at her now, it was hard to believe she had once been a sweet, carefree child whose biggest dream was to become a Disney princess who could talk to animals and save the kingdom.

The smell of dead flesh suddenly brought me out of my thoughts and the next thing I know a Z has collided into me, sending me right into one of the glass display cases. Broken glass is cutting into my shoulder blade, sending spears of red hot pain throughout my body.

By the time I realized what had happened, a blade of some sort flashed in front of my eyes beheading the zombie with brutal forces, the body falling backward and the head landing with a thump right at my feet.

"You okay?" AK asked with concern, walking over to me.

"Don't know,” I said, painfully unable to stand up straight. “I think some of the glass is stuck in my shoulder." I didn't know for sure, but the pain was too strong to just be a simple cut.

The echo of Roy and Sam’s footsteps running down the stairs in hysteria tempo slowly faded as they entered the room. Sam quickly realized I was hurt and rushed over to me, pulling out his medical bag so he could examine my shoulder.

"Nice blade AK,” I said. “You thinking about keeping it?"

AK looked at the Haladie.

"I think you should. It suits you," Roy finished.

"I don't know, I think I need to take it for another spin,” AK said, grinning mischievously. Wanna go find some more Z’s in the building?" she asked while she elegantly balanced the Haladie in her left hand.

Roy just loaded his gun and smiled at her.

"Sam, you patch Dave back together while me and Roy go check out the rest of the building." And with that Roy and AK rushed off.

**~Present Time ~**

After that the blade had become a part of her. The Haladie itself was a pretty dangerous weapon, but in the hands of someone like AK there was no limit to what it could do. For god’s sake, the girl herself was a weapon.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, guys. As I said before, anybody got any ideas?”  
Looking up, nobody was saying anything. It was as quiet as the desert.

"I might have an idea, but I don’t think everyone's gonna like it," Roy said, looking at Sam.  
Sam just nodded his head, signaling for Roy to continue.

"Remember that crazy dude we made a deal with a few week's ago. Ohh... what did you call him, AK?.... THE COLLECTOR, that's it."

Sam optimism about Roy having a plan faded more and more with each word he spoke. AK was, as usual, unreadable, mostly due to the fact that her eyes were covered by her bandana.

"What if we went back and made another deal with him? A deal he can't refuse.”

"And what kinda deal would that be?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"We give him _The Murphy_. I mean, the guy has been bitten like 8 times if the rumors are true. He’s probably something like a half zombie/half human thing by now. There’s no way The Collector is gonna pass up an opportunity like that. And when I was listening to the radio the other day, I heard someone spotted him near the area where the Collector is located 

Roy's plan had some giant holes in it and it was risky. A lot of things could go wrong... But at the same time, I didn’t know if I had the luxury of turning it down. It didn't sound like AK or Sam had any better idea, and unfortunately my head was completely blank.

I needed to make a decision. Usually we voted over things, But looking at the group the result was already obvious. Roy and AK were ready to go for it. Sam hated the idea and wanted a plan that was safe, less risky. At one time I would have sided withe Sam, but no one ever survived the apocalypse by playing it safe.

"This is risky but we gotta go for it,” I said. “Everyone to the car, we leave now."

God, I hope this doesn’t backfire, I thought as I got into the driver’s seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think AK looks like?
> 
> The next chapter will be about murphy and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> AK will be a pretty important character.


End file.
